My Kingdom for a Magi Only Society
by Triple D aka Dark Demon
Summary: The Purebloods were right all along. It took his descent into darkness, madness and finding his TRUE matriachal heritage to see it. He wreathed the world in fore but far too late to save most of magical society from the muggld threat. Now back in time Lord Harrison James Grindelwald will scorch & salt the Earth with Fiendfyre to stop it. HarryxGabixFleur Dark!Harry
1. Chapter 1

"They call me a tyrant. They call me a blight, an abomination of magic. A conscious-less murderer." The sole figure in the room scowled darkly as two long strands of frosty white hair fell from its spiky crown-like brethren and framed a grim face. An apathetic emerald orb glared at the pile of corpses while the other seemed to a shade of white or silver around the pupil. "The muggle filth caused this war! Decimated our population!"

Cloaked figures around the rooms edge with raised hoods flinched at the dark stained toned.

"But you my brothers and brothers, _we_ are the future! We are the rightful rulers of this planet! The muggles, half-breeds and every other lesser, _they are the abominations!"_

From the center of the cloaked figures a woman, cloaked like the rest but hers was a stark white to the black and greys behind her, strode toward the speaking wizard. "As such, we have to be mindful more than ever. The finish line is in sight and the enemy wolves bay at our doors. The soldiers hold our lines and the stronger lieutenants man the battlements as we speak." Turning on heel to face the others revealed the cloak was shadowed only showing bright blue eyes. "Now is the time for you all to play your parts. You, the most _reliable_ amongst our ranks" she said slowly. Neither she nor her wizard companion ever applied a label of trust to the minions under them. Trust bred complicity and complicity would kill a leader in a moment.

"The ritual circle is carved and primed. All that is left the blood sacrifice. _Your _blood sacrifice" the male said with an expectant tone.

The female barked an order for the others to take their positions. "Morgana's bits, it's like giving orders to a lame house elf" she said as she shook her head.

"I was thinking of a slow fish." The male look amused while the female rolled her eyes.

"When you consider near everyone is stupider than us, everyone is a slow fish. These lot are just slightly higher than a lame house elf thus my choice" the female retorted.

"A goldfish is slower though."

"I should feel insulted for that."

The wizard snorted rolling his eyes now. "If I were to insult my queen I would say she was too dark to be my companion emissary of death, destruction, mayhem and murder" he said with a scoff. "I would also say that you had the sex appeal of a muggle. Yet I know better and quite frankly" the male pulled the hooded witch to him "the fact you could be my undoing should I ever make you cross… it really is quite _**alluring and sexy**_."

The witch shuddered visually even as her eyes flashed with mischief. "I've trained you well _husband_" she purred with a delighted tone as she reached a hand up throwing back the hood of her cloak revealing pale skin and almost silver pale blonde hair.

"No my dear sweet french rose, it is I who trained you well" the wizard counterred. The way the witch scoffed but seemed to turn a tiny smile made his eyes glimmer. "Now where is our sweet little angel? She should be here when the zenith hits. I can't break a vow to the only other woman I love."

The witch sighed in exasperation as a second silvery pale blonde witch in a matching white cloak emerged from the ether. Despite being near identical, same hair and eye color & near spot on pallid skin, this witch was smaller with a slightly smaller bosom. "Just finished the last trap ward if the first line breaks darkest raven."

"Gabrielle.."

The first blonde whacked the other upside the back of her head. "You were supposed to have had those done hours ago when we forced them back for a reprieve from the slaughter."

The blonde addressed as Gabrielle pouted taking refuge at the wizards side. "Arry, Fleur is being rather cruel again" she said with a near whine. It was undignified for a lady of her age and stature but she knew the lover that she and her elder sister were bound to would interfere if only to keep the peace.

The wizard addressed as Harry sighed before looking at both of his lovers. "Fleur is right Gabrielle my angel. Warding is your specialty, the traps should have taken you no time." He looked at the blonde in his side before turning to the older copy that was her elder sister. "Fleur, that was uncalled for even if it is true. Gabrielle is not war trained despite the last decade of conflict that has had us besieged on all sides by the heretics, traitors and fools who would see us burned at the stake for bringing back the Old Ways."

Both sisters opened their mouths to protest but stopped as three bound & gagged bodies were tossed into the circle with them and Harry.

"It is entirely irrelevant now since the moment is near. The enemy rushes our walls, the magic rises and" Harry drew a wicked looking sacrificial knife and slashed it across the throat of his one time friend-turned-very-pregnant-enemy Hermoine Weasley "if we screw this up we are all dead and _all my life's work was for nothing!"_

Fleur and Gabrielle flinched. An upset Harry was a far more dangerous than usual Harry. In a motion that was almost in-synch they took their own prisoner, each previously important to them but greatly betrayed by them as well, slashed their throats with transformed veela avian claws temporarily replacing the nails on their hands. If they could complete Harry's work they could go back! They could _change_ the past! Prevent this from happening!

As the corpses thrashed their last death spasm the final runes filled with blood making an eerie red glow shine up under the three.

"I've done the math and this will send us back to when it will have the most impact!" Harry said loudly as the fortress began to crumble under the magical strain. "We can and will stop this from happening!"

Gabrielle looked slightly worried as she took Harry and Fleur's hands in her own as an explosion rocked the fortress. "When is that?!"

_**"The Tournament!"**_ Harry and Fleur answered simultaneously as a positively massive surge of magic gripped them.

In a flash like the vaporizing effect of the atom bomb they were gone. No clothes, no ash, no sign of their magical signature- it was like they never existed. Moments later the entirety of the fortress ground was engulfed in a similar pulse of magic leaving absolutely nothing of the attackers, defenders or the fortress that housed the most wanted magical war criminal modern history ever knew about.

* * *

Harry jerked violently awake coughing. He wasn't facing the reaper so the ritual worked. The question remained if he, Fleur and Gabrielle were in the right time period.

"You alright Harry?"

Harry poked his head out of the curtains around his bed and had to hold in a sneer at the sight of his arch nemesis in his younger form, Neville Longbottom alias Oberon. "Fine Neville, just a cough. This may sound like a dumb question Neville but what year is it?" he asked with an internal grimace of how his voice sounded.

Neville almost laughed. "Most people forget at the end of the school year Harry, not the beginning. I mean blimey, the Firsties got Sorted last night and the Headmaster told us about that tournamen-"

Harry pointed a hand at Neville silently casting one of his favorite curses, _Suffaco_ the Suffocation Curse. Neville's futile attempts to breath sped up his death. It would be ruled a natural cause of death so he wasn't worried, he'd perfected the art of getting away with murder decades ago. Was it pre-emptive to kill him instead of turning him to the cause? Maybe but Neville was too dangerous to keep alive period. Returning his head to his pillow he began to plan. So much to do and less than a month til his older lovers arrival.

* * *

A/N: So this is sort of an 'inspired by' type of story. The original idea was to have it be a combo of two challenges by DZ2, Grindelwald's Apprentice and Harry's Four Rules, where Harry is Harry up to a certain point and then revealed Harry was not Harry-or even a boy- but actually a _girl_. Then I did some deep thinking and realized how awkward that would make the endgame and romantic portion so to speak which made me scrap the idea. After a little thought I realized why not do it anyways in a more conventional way with my twist? Hence this idea was born.

There will be elements from both DZ2's challenges so props to a talented but slight infuriating, _**in all the best ways I assure you**_, who has a knack for inspiring not myself but undoubtedly many others.

It's a short start but I'm pleased with it. It sets the stage with just enough to hopefully garner intrigue.


	2. Aftershock of a time travellers return

The yelp of surprise jolted Harry from a half-sleep state. Playing up on his previous self, _for now_ he thought to himself, he scrambled out of bed toward Neville's bed. "Wha-what happened?" he asked with a feigned alarmed tone.

"Neville's dead!"

Harry rolled his eyes internally at Ronald's nasally high pitch near shriek. The youngest Weasley cared for no one but his own advancement so for the ginger to act like he cared was sickening. Shoving the pathetic excuse of magic to the side he moved towards the corpse of his nemesis and, despite his internal disgust but to maintain the façade, checked Neville' pulse at the wrist & neck before pulling a picture frame off the boys end table. Holding it near the corpses face he waited and when there was no misting he projected a distressed look onto his face as the picture frame was returned. "He's really dead…"

"I told yo-"

"Shut up you ass kissing little ginger hanger-on!" Harry snapped with a burning glare that shocked the other boys silent. Hysteria, real or otherwise, made people speak in ways they never would so he was fine to say his feelings and claim hysterics. "Magic is not the begin-all or end-all of knowing. How much magic fails in healing if you lack the precise knowing of what's wrong? How many diagnoses were falsely declared and treatment afterwards made things worse before the true problem was identified & rectified?" Turning on heel and striding towards the stairs, primarily to hide the malicious smile on his lips, he didn't look back as his dorm-mates were staring at his back. "Muggles are pathetic excuses of flesh but they are at least aware enough of how to know someone is well and truly dead."

Dean Thomas barely blinked but Harry, who was just as bed dressed as them, was suddenly dressed in his robes. He was too slow to open his mouth to ask what was obviously eating at his raven haired dorm-mate but Harry was gone. "What crawled up his arse and died?"

* * *

By the time Harry noted most of Gryffindor had slithered into the Great Hall, oh the irony was delicious as it was thick, there was a grim tense atmosphere over the student tables.

"Attention students, if I may have everyone's attention." All eyes, save Harry's, went to the Head Table where Dumbledore was standing with a tense visage. The man appeared to have aged fifty years. "As I am certain the rumor mill has gotten around already" his gaze was harsh and by no means his genial self "there was a death of a student here in these hallowed halls. I would respectfully ask you all" his gaze shifted almost menacingly to the Slytherin students table "to join me in a moment of silence for the passing of Neville Longbottom."

Some of the older magical bloodline heirs looked alarmed while Susan Bones, the kind but rather tough when she wanted or needed to be Hufflepuff, ran from the hall. It was common knowledge the two had been arranged to be wed since before they were born and for her to be made a widow before they were even formally engaged was a bad thing for not only her personal reputation but that of the Noble House of Bones. Those who would consider courting her in the future may view her as a black widow not unlike the matriarch of House Zabini.

Behind his hands Harry chuckled silently. The idiots didn't have the faintest idea of how in danger they were. Neville was only the first step in his elimination strategy. By sixth year he would have all his priority targets, Voldemort included, taken care of. Of course once Voldemort was out of the picture he would, by default by the laws of magic, inherit the thorn in his sides control of the Death Eater ranks via the Dark Mark. A small detail but one that would require a lot of careful consideration. The men who bore the mark would not accept him and the few women were little more than sex slaves that were better off put out of their misery which would benefit him even more in tearing the financial assets into his own clutches further making him richer than he already was!

"You ok Harry? You're shaking."

Harry schooled his face into a solemn expression before looking to his left where Hermoine sat looking genuinely upset. "No I'm Hermoine. Neville wasn't a close friend but he was one of us." His eyes darted up and down the Gryffindor table. "For Merlin's sake, his parents are comatose and.. If they wake up, what are _they _going to think? What will they _do_? If Dumbledore _**can't **_keep us safe and alive, we don't need dark assholes trying to kill us. Incompetence like that will have us drop like flies! I mean, look at last year. He nearly got _**me **_killed because his geriatric senile mind didn't protest the Minister hard enough from posting soul sucking monsters on school grounds. _I nearly lost my soul because of Dumbledore's inadequacies! _That's not to mention he did _**feck all**_ when the school was under siege by the basilisk and I very nearly _**died**_! Again!"

The faces around them went grimmer as they watched Harry leave the hall, his breakfast mostly untouched.

Out in the hallway, behind the closed door, Harry trembled and shook with silent mad amusement. He imagined the first steps to be easy but if they wanted to play into his hand so easily and without manipulation he might get the main goal done far too quick for his liking. Key people would have drawn out suffering fates and he would need to scale certain actions back a _tiny_ bit if the sheep turned on their shepard so quick. His head jerked up hearing the hall door open and close before his eyes landed on the form of his, not to mention Fleur and Gabrielle's, second favorite blonde. The glimmer of madness under the surface made the Ravenclaw quite fun to play with between visions. Of course this _wasn't _**his** Oracle so-

"My liege."

Or maybe it was. "High Priestess."

The blonde girl pout-scowled even as her head bowed slightly in deferrence. "I prefer your wives title and you _know _that" she said with a tense look.

Harry smirked before laughing, it was more of a maniacal cackle really, as he patted the girl on her head. "Yeah yeah, whatever you say Delphi" he said strolling toward the direction of the astronomy tower. "How did you come back with us Little Moon Spirit? We saw you be slaughtered by that haridan Bones."

The blonde scoffed skipping after Harry. "That haridan as you call her made a fatal mistake. She turned her back on me after her cutting curse slit open my stomach and failed to defend against the acid spell I threw that ate through her flesh, muscles and _bones_ that relieved her of her head. Using her blood I bound what was left of my magic and my spirit to you & the mistresses. I wouldn't be doing my job as your _Oracle_ if I wasn't around to be of service" she retorted.

"This is true" Harry said thoughtfully. His left hand rolled casually as the pair made their way up the staircase, Argus Filch clutching at his throat. The man couldn't be allowed to pass on what he heard them say. That would ruin the fun and make it _too easy _for Dumbledore. Besides, Argus was ancient -for the time that is- so him dying wouldn't be suspicious for the squib to die of a heart attack or heart failure due to lack of usable magic to save his life. "Luna."

The blonde stopped as Harry did and peered up at him. "Yes?" the apparently named Luna asked.

"Welcome home little sister." Harry was hardly kind, and rarer still _gentle_, but the ghost of a smile tipping at the edge of his lips he gave her was both. Luna was a trusted friend, someone he considered _family _and moreso a confidante of his lovers & himself. For her to have saved herself by binding herself to him, Fleur and Gabrielle was supremely risky as esoteric magic like Soul Magic was largely lost magic. The fact it ended well and worked as intended was nothing shy of a Merlin be damned _miracle._ "Never do that again!"

Luna whined as a closed fist came down knuckle first on top of her head. "But it worked!"

_"And what if it hadn't?!" _Harry asked with an irate tone. Seeing Luna flinch made him sigh and force a deep breath. "Luna, we agreed Soul Magic was an extreme last resort. You could have wiped yourself out of creation and you know how much that would upset all three of us." His eyes softened the most microscopic degree.

"It was dire, it fit." Luna sounded like a whipped child as she stared at her shoes. "I took the bitch down with me."

Pulling her to his side Harry continued his path. "Stick to curse dolls if you're going to do Soul Magic for now. Being the Master of Death has its limitations and I suspect piecing together a soul torn asunder in a million pieces is pushing them" he said shaking his head. "Our beloved shall be here by months end. We must prepare a gift for her."

"Only one?" Luna asked with a pout. While Harry may used beloved to describe how she felt for Fleur and Gabrielle, it wasn't the same context as his feelings. The younger Delacour she adored as her sister and Fleur slotted in as a sort-of surrogate mom.

"If all is the same as before then Gabrielle will be Fleur's victim in the Second Task in the lake. Fleur will obviously be arriving with her school on the thirtieth" Harry said dismissively.

Luna nodded thoughtfully. for Fleur would be hard to pick. The older blonde veela had very specific tastes in just about… Well everything really. "Oh, I know!" Breaking away from Harry she raced up through a hidden passage, him at her heels.

"Where are we going?!"

"Finding the lost things!" Luna said with a mad smile.

Harry's haunting laughter echoed off the walls. Of course, it was so..simply perfect. It rid him of a Voldemort horcrux, gave him ownership of the artifact and Fleur _had_ pined over the memory of the tiara he had destroyed. "You brilliant little lunatic" he praised as they reached the seventh floor hallway they needed to be in.

Luna beamed with sisterly pride as Harry's stride brought the door into existence. "I learned from the best big brother" she said twirling her hair around her finger.

* * *

_***BEAUXBATONS- three weeks later October 29th***_

Fleur was bored out of her skull as the remaining students piled into the ridiculous pumpkin carriage. They could have gotten international portkeys through the school to Hogsmeade with Albus Dumbledore's blessing instead of wasting two days flying to Britain in a gourd. _'I am not Cinderella so this crap is unnecessary' _she thought sipping a drink and reading her new, read: _old_, Dark Arts Protection book. Morgana was this dated and ineffective methodology in real combat against a Dark Arts wielder like herself. Still, she would be reunited with her lover soon and then… then their game would truly begin. Her spine tingled as she smirked evilly behind her book. The masses thought they were safe?

"Zey do not know ze meaning of ze word zafe" she said to herself quietly so to practice her accent after having largely abandoning it in the future.

"You zay zomething Fleur?"

Fleur looked over to her one time friend Eloise and had to resist the venomous sneer that wanted to etch itself on her face. This girl got her parents killed last time around. This girl tried to kill her sister and husband. She would die but not now. "Non, nozzing of importance El" she said with a forced smile that appeared entirely genuine.

Eloise nodded her head and went back to her own book, a muggle romance novel, completely unaware her friend was plotting her murder.


End file.
